Tell Them It's Real
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: This is, ummmmm, kinda a reworking of the latter half of U.F.Foe . . . It's my first DWD story, so pullease be nice when reviewing!


Darkwing Duck  
Tell Them It's Real  
By Lucky_Ladybug  
  
  
Notes: I wrote this because I was, well, pretty grossed out with the eppie U.F.Foe, and so I decided to rewrite some of it :) My "alternate universe" story picks up where Darkwing is captured by the evil alien (I forgot the name) in the laboratory. Also, you probably won't get the NegaDuck scenes (which I put in after a dream I had) unless you've read Kim MacFarland's wonderific fanfic "Time in a Battle," which I highly recommend doing in any case! :) Hope y'all enjoy this! :) Now, LET'S GET DANGEROUS!  
  
Darkwing gasped as the mechanical arms reached out to grab him. They clutched his arms and legs and held fast. Oh no! What was this evil alien going to do to him? He glanced at the glass jars on the shelves and gulped. Was he to become just another one of those . . . those . . .  
  
The alien grinned wickedly. "Ahh, yes. With this troublemaker out of the way, I will be able to proceed with my wonderfully evil plan!"  
  
"You'll never get away with this!" Darkwing yelled.  
  
"Hahaha! We have superior technology," the alien laughed. "What could you possibly do to stop me?" He signaled to his robot henchman. "NOW!"  
  
Darkwing closed his eyes. This was it! "Goodbye, Gosalyn," he whispered. "I'm going to miss you." He waited for what was sure to come.  
  
Suddenly another voice came on the scene, yellling, "You do anything to him and you're toast!"  
  
Darkwing heard the loud whirring of an electric machine. That voice sounds familiar, he thought. But there's no way in a thousand years . . .  
  
Suddenly the mechanical hands released their grip. What the? . . . Darkwing slowly opened his eyes. His jaw dropped in utter disbelief. His "dastardly double" was standing next to the control panel, chainsaw held threateningly at the evil alien.  
  
"NEGADUCK??" Darkwing exclaimed. "How, who, what, why??"  
  
The alien stared at NegaDuck, momentarily shocked by this very unexpected interruption.  
  
"You get me, buster?" NegaDuck hissed.  
  
The alien slowly began to smirk. He crossed his arms and looked at the duck defiantly. "Oh, must we have these troublesome interruptions?" he bemoaned. He gestured at something only he could see.  
  
Without warning, a laser beam out from nowhere. NegaDuck neatly sidestepped it. "Ha! You can't get rid of me that easily," he said.  
  
The alien didn't seem fazed. "Oh really?" He pointed his finger at NegaDuck, who suddenly went flying up and over the control panel and landed on the other side with a loud thud.  
  
Darkwing stared at the control panel for several minutes before turning his gaze back to the evil alien. "What did you do to him?" he demanded.  
  
The alien shrugged. "Invisible laser beam." He paused. "Now . . . Where were we?" he mused. "Oh yes!" He rubbed his hands together. "I will control Launchpad's mind, and through him, the queen, and through her . . ." He paused dramatically. "The UNIVERSE!" He cackled wickedly.  
  
"Not as long as Darkwing Duck's around!" Darkwing hissed. He loaded his gas gun, ready to fight.  
  
"Which won't be long," the alien returned. "You will never be able to stop me!" he pressed a button to summon his minions. "Get him!"  
  
What neither he (nor Darkwing) realized was that Gosalyn had followed Darkwing to the laboratory and had filmed the alien's speech, broadcasting it live to Tia, Launchpad, and the minions at the same time.  
  
The minions burst into the laboratory, ray guns held high, just as Darkwing sent pepper flying out of his gas gun. The evil alien pointed at Darkwing, again shouting, between sneezes, "Get him!"  
  
Instead the minions turned the guns on the alien. Before he could say or do anything, they zapped him, turning him into a fish. Triumphantly, they dumped him into a fishbowl.  
  
"Good work!" Darkwing congratulated. The little aliens began giving each other high fives.  
  
Gosalyn came out from her hiding place and, running to Darkwing, gave him a hug. "Oh Dad! I'm so glad you're okay!"  
  
Darkwing sighed in relief and hugged her back. "So am I, Gossie." He glanced at Gosalyn curiously. "Where did you come from?"  
  
Gosalyn shrugged. "I followed you in here and recorded that alien guy's speech and broadcast it live!"  
  
Darkwing gasped. "Gosalyn, you could've been captured too!"  
  
Gosalyn grinned triumphantly. "Yeah, but I didn't! A good camera woman knows how to stay in the shadows."  
  
Darkwing paused. The question he wanted to ask seemed a little silly, but he wanted to know. "Gossie, did you . . . see what happened with . . . with . . ."  
  
"NegaDuck?" Gosalyn supplied. "Yup! Pretty weird, huh? NegaDuck must've lost his mind or something." She shrugged. "But he created just the diversion I needed to set up the video camera."  
  
So Gosalyn had seen it too. Darkwing had wondered if it had just been his imagination. He walked over to the control panel, then stopped. "Gossie, go find Launchpad," he ordered. "See if he's made up his mind yet. We need to get off this ship!"  
  
Gosalyn agreeably went, anxious to explore more of the alien ship.  
  
Darkwing walked behind the control panel. NegaDuck was sprawled on the floor, not moving. Darkwing waved a hand in front of his double's half-open eyes. Not getting a response, he checked for a pulse. Finding a strong one, Darkwing leaned back against the control panel and wondered what to do now. He didn't want to stay on the ship another minute, and Gosalyn was taking so long to find Launchpad! . . . Darkwing sighed. "I'll have to go find them myself," he decided.  
  
He glanced down at the unconscious NegaDuck. He didn't know what had brought on his nemesis' strange behavior, but he was grateful that NegaDuck had managed to free him and had unknowingly created the diversion for Gosalyn. Darkwing knew he couldn't leave NegaDuck on the ship, so with a sigh, Darkwing gathered the other duck into his arms and carried him out the door.  
  
About halfway down down the hall, NegaDuck stirred and leaped out of Darkwing's arms, staring at the crimefighter.  
  
"Well, hello," Darkwing said, wondering if he should be on his guard. This was NegaDuck, after all . . .  
  
NegaDuck rubbed his head and muttered something that Darkwing couldn't catch.  
  
Darkwing gave his double an odd look. "Not that I'm not grateful, but why in the world did you come in and try to rescue me? With me out of the way, you could pull off your dastardly schemes!"  
  
NegaDuck sighed. "That's what I thought. But, actually, if something happened to you, everyone would think I did it. They'd brainwash me and I'd wind up going undercover as the next Darkwing Duck." He shuddered at the thought.  
  
Darkwing gave NegaDuck a very skeptical look, but his archenemy didn't elaborate on how he got that idea.  
  
NegaDuck turned to leave. "Hey," Darkwing called. NegaDuck turned around slowly. "Thanks."  
  
NegaDuck acknowledged Darkwing with a slow nod, then disappeared down the hall. He wasn't about to tell Darkwing that he'd gotten hold of a time machine a few months back and seen what would happen if Darkwing was killed.  
  
Darkwing watched his nemesis go, then shook his head in amusement. Maybe NegaDuck had already been brainwashed, saying such odd things. He continued down the hall to find Gosalyn and Launchpad. 


End file.
